


Divoký Alfa

by Charcee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fluffy, Kanima, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Peter is awesome, Pregnant Stiles, Top Derek Hale, Twins
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charcee/pseuds/Charcee
Summary: Do Beacon Hills přichází smečka Alfů s prosbou o pomoc. V jejich městě se totiž divoký alfa rozhodl vytvořit smečku kanim a jediný, kdo má s kanimou zkušenosti, je Derek a jeho smečka. Podaří se jim zvládnout nezvladatelného Alfu? A co Derek a jeho vztah ke Stilesovi?Obsahuje homosexuální sex, mužské těhotenství, OMC a OFC.Začíná několik měsíců po konci druhé sezóny, který jsem si trochu pozměnila. Boyd a Erica Dereka nikdy neopustili = nesetkali se se smečkou Alfů. Místo toho byli s Derekem, Isaacem a Peterem, když objevili značku, co jim Alfí smečka zanechala. Peter uteče, ale dlouhé týdny se nic neděje, a tak dá Derek opravit dům, aby zapůsobil na Alfí smečku a dal jim najevo, že jméno Hale má pořád zvuk. Během toho se sblíží se Stilesem a začnou spolu spát (i přesto, že Stiles patří ke Scottovi).





	1. Alfí smečka

Derek miloval sex po ránu, když byl Stiles ještě rozespalý a Derek ho mohl probudit po svém – přitisknutý klínem ke Stilesovým hýždím a s rukou sevřenou okolo Stilesova penisu. Miloval, jak Stiles vždycky zamručel, otevřel oči a natlačil se na Dereka.

„Znova?“ zavrněl Stiles a Derek mu v souhlasu začal cumlat krk, pozorný, aby Stilesovi neudělal milostné značky, kterých by si někdo mohl všimnout (pro útěchu vlka si ho aspoň značil na místech, co nebyly vidět).

Stiles se otočil a Derek se mu podíval do tváře. Rozespalý výraz mu už skoro zmizel z obličeje a zbyly lehce zrůžovělé tváře a lesk v očích, předzvěst výjimečně dobrého sexu. Nechal se přetočit na záda a odhrnout přikrývku, pod kterou se schovával jeho penis, na špičce s kapkou preejakulátu. Sledoval, jak se Stiles sklonil a spíš pro potěšení, než aby ho připravil (už tak byl tvrdý), ho vzal do úst.

Derek se nemusel omezovat ve zvukových projevech – upozornil svoje Bety, že o víkendu se k domu nesmí ani přiblížit a věděl, že poslechnou. Byl Alfa a jeho slovo bylo zákon. Zasténal proto nahlas a cítil, jak se Stiles pyšně usmál, než se narovnal a sedl si na něj.

„Podej mi to.“ Stiles kývl na lahvičku lubrikantu.

Derek se natáhl pro lahvičku, ale nepodal ji Stilesovi. Sám Stilese připravil, protože prostě mohl a kvůli Stilesově zrůžovělému obličeji pokaždé, když to udělal. Políbil ho předtím, než se Stiles nadzvedl a nasměroval na Derekův penis.

Derek dovnitř vklouzl lehce a Stiles zasténal, rukama opřený o Derekův hrudník zaryl nehty do Derekovy kůže. Pohybovat se začal vláčně, nenuceně, nikam nespěchal. Na kůži mu zářily ranní sluneční paprsky a vytvářely dojem, že je Stiles opálenější, než ve skutečnosti byl. Derek zatoužil ochutnat, jestli paprsky nezměnily i Stilesovu chuť, a tak se posadil – Stiles tiše vypískl, protože to bylo nečekané – a olízl Stilesovo rameno.

Ne, pomyslel si spokojeně, pořád chutná jako Stiles. Přiložil nos ke krku. A pořád stejně voní – po trávě, dětském pudru, papíru a teď i po Derekovi. Derekův vlk zavrčel, protože se mu nelíbilo, že tu vůni ze sebe Stiles ve sprše smyje. Chtěl si ho označit, aby každý věděl, komu patří.

Stiles zasténal a zrychlil tempo ve snaze dostat víc. „Dereku,“ dostal ze sebe mezi steny a Derek prsty přejížděl Stilesovo mužství, dokud necítil, jak sebou Stiles škubnul, když ho zalila vlna slasti, která dopadla na Derekovo břicho.

Derekův čich naplnila vůně Stilesova uvolnění, a když si Stiles opřel čelo o Derekovo rameno a snažil se zklidnit dech, Derek vyvrcholil.

Stiles obtočil ruce okolo Derekova krku a přitiskl se k němu. Dělal to tak vždycky, s potřebou cítit Derekovo teplo a dotyk. Derek ho vtáhnul hlouběji do svého objetí, pořád zabořený uvnitř něj.

„Měl bych se jít osprchovat,“ promluvil Stiles, aniž by učinil jediný pohyb.

„Hm,“ zamručel Derek souhlasně, aniž by uvolnil objetí.

„Kolik je?“ zeptal se Stiles po chvíli mlčení.

Derek naklonil hlavu jen natolik, aby viděl na hodiny. „Půl jedenácté.“

„Měl bych se jít osprchovat,“ zamumlal znovu Stiles. Derek přikývl, nechal Stilese opatrně se z něj zvednout a otřít si kapesníkem stehna. Stiles zahodil kapesník do koše vedle postele a zvedl se.

„Ručníky jsou v koupelně?“ zeptal se, a když Derek přikývl, posbíral svoje oblečení a odešel do koupelny.

Derek vstal a stáhl povlečení z postele, aby ho stihnul vyprat dřív, než se jeho smečka zítra vrátí. Vlk uvnitř něj zavrčel. Nechtěl se vzdát pachu svého druha a Derekovi chvíli trvalo, než ho ovládnul, protože sám toužil po tom samém. Jenže na rozdíl od vlka ho neovládaly jen pocity a instinkty. Je to jen sex, napomínal svého vlka, ale ten tomu nerozuměl (nebo rozumět nechtěl).

Stiles se vrátil uvolněný v čistém oblečení ve chvíli, kdy už měl Derek poklizeno a sám už byl oblečený.

Stiles se podíval na Dereka. „Tak já půjdu. Kdy mám zase přijít? Nebo přijdeš ty?“

„Zjistím, kdy má tvůj otec službu,“ přikývl Derek.

„Fajn,“ usmál se Stiles spokojeně a otočil se k odchodu. „Zatím!“

Derek osaměl a byla to nepříjemná samota, protože dům byl bez Stilese náhle tichý, prázdný a velký. Kdyby bylo na vlkovi, vyběhl by za Stilesem a přitáhl ho zpátky, ale Derek jen otevřel okno, aby vyvětral a odnesl povlečení do pračky.

Pak sešel dolů a uvařil si snídani, kterou mu nebylo dopřáno sníst, protože zaslechl, jak se k domu blíží auto. Vztekle odložil talíř a šel otevřít, takže viděl, jak Boydovo auto zaparkovalo na cestě a vyskočila z něj celá smečka.

„Co tady sakra děláte?“ zavrčel Derek a oči se mu rudě zaleskly.

Erica si skousla ret a Isaac se nejistě ohlédl po Boydovi.

„Myslím, že už přišli,“ řekl Boyd.

„Kdo?“ Derek se zamračil, když mu to došlo. „Jak jste na to přišli?“

„Byli jsme si ráno zaběhat a les je plný jejich pachů,“ vysvětlila Erica a držela se Isaacovy paže.

Derek se proměnil do alfí podoby. „Ukažte mi kde.“

„Všude od skal až po hranice města,“ mávl Boyd rukou, ale oči se mu zaleskly vlkem.

„Co budeme dělat?“ zeptal se Isaac.

„Nejdřív to obhlédnu. Vy počkejte tady,“ zavrčel Derek a rozeběhnul se k místům, která Isaac popsal. Smečka měla pravdu, ale on na rozdíl od nich dokázal rozpoznat, že tudy neproběhla celá smečka, ale jen její část.

Alfí smečka měla deset členů a Derek tady poznával pachy jen čtyř vlkodlaků. Tří mužů a jedné ženy. Nevěděl, jestli je to dobré, nebo špatné znamení, ale rozhodl se, že když bude očekávat to nejhorší, nemůže být pak zklamaný.

Vrátil se do domu, kde smečka čekala v obýváku a Erica něco šeptala Boydovi do ucha, zatímco Isaac seděl vedle a přikyvoval. Když vstoupil Derek, zmlkli a hleděli na něj.

„Jsou to tři muži a jedna žena,“ promluvil Derek.

„Co to znamená?“ zeptal se Boyd.

„To nevím,“ zavrtěl hlavou Derek.

„Co budeme dělat?“ zajímala se Erica.

„Počkáme, dokud se sami neobjeví, ale všichni budete ve střehu,“ odpověděl Erice a zamyslel se. „A bude lepší, když se na chvíli nastěhujete sem.“

Erica, Isaac a Boyd přikývli.

„A co Scott? Řekneme mu to?“ zeptal se Isaac.

„Měl by to vědět. Mohl by nám pomoct,“ usoudil Boyd.

„Já s ním promluvím,“ souhlasil Derek, „vy se vraťte domů, sbalte si, co potřebujete, a vraťte se sem.“

\---

Scottův pokoj byl prázdný, když do něj Derek prolezl oknem. Zaváhal, jestli má na Scotta počkat, ale tohle bylo důležité, a tak si sedl do křesla vedle Scottovy postele a čekal.

Pokoj byl silně cítit po Scottovi, ale jeho vlk rozpoznal i slabý Stilesův pach, jak se tu Stiles často zdržoval. Vlk zavrčel, protože se mu nelíbilo, že našel Stilesovu vůni v pokoji jiného vlkodlaka, i když šlo o Stilesova nejlepšího kamaráda. Derek zaťal zuby. Věděl, že dokud si Stilese neoznačí jako svého, vlk bude nespokojený. Což bylo navždy, protože to vypadalo, že jejich vztah je jenom o sexu. Ani se neodvažoval pomýšlet na možnost, že by to Stilese přestalo bavit nebo se nedej bože zamiloval do někoho jiného.

Zaslechl na schodech kroky a to bylo jedině dobře. Vzápětí do pokoje vstoupil Scott se Stilesem za zády.

„Sakra! Sakra!“ zaklel Scott, jak se Dereka lekl. „Co tu děláš?“

Derek přeskakoval pohledem ze Scotta na Stilese a usadil se očima na Scottově tváři.

„Potřebuju s tebou mluvit.“

„O čem?“ zavrčel Scott, rozladěný, že mu Derek zkazil dopoledne.

Derek sledoval Stilese, který se tvářil zvědavě a nijak nedal najevo, že by se s Derekem už ráno viděl nebo že by byl pro něj Derek znamenal něco víc než pro Scotta.

„Před Stilesem snad už mluvit můžeš, ne?“ řekl Scott, který si Derekův pohled vyložil po svém.

Stiles se na Dereka zamračil, jakoby se Scottem souhlasil, a Derek si povzdechl. „Dnes ráno za mnou byli Erica, Isaac a Boyd,“ slyšel, jak se Stilesovi poplašeně rozbušilo srdce, „a oznámili mi, že v lese pocítili nové pachy.“

„Jaké pachy?“ zeptal se Scott podezíravě.

„Alfí smečky.“

Stiles překvapením málem spadl ze židle. „Vážně?“

Derek ho ignoroval. „Jsou to tři muži a jedna žena.“

„Myslel jsem, že jich je deset,“ vyhrkl Stiles a Scott přikývl na souhlas.

„Co to znamená? Proč nepřišli všichni?“

„Nevím,“ přiznal Derek, „ale nečekám od toho nic dobrého.“

„Ty nikdy nečekáš nic dobrého,“ řekl Stiles a znělo to, jako když matka kárá svoje dítě.

Derek ho zpražil očima.

„A co chceš po mě?“ zeptal se Scott.

„Pomoc,“ odpověděl Derek, „pokud bude potřeba.“

Scott se ohlédl po Stilesovi, jakoby od něj čekal radu nebo souhlas. Stiles kývl v neurčitém gestu, jakoby říkal „co jiného můžeš dělat“.

„Dobře, ale chci, abys mě o všem informoval,“ nařídil Scott.

Derek přikývl a vstal. „Smečka bude od teď na čas bydlet u mě,“ informoval Scotta, ale podíval se na Stilese, který pochopil. Žádné návštěvy u Dereka doma.

\---

Smečka o sobě dala vědět několik dnů na to během mimořádně poklidného večera. Erica a Isaac v kuchyni vařili těstoviny s mletými kuličkami a dům byl provoněný česnekem a smaženým masem. V obývacím pokoji seděli Boyd s Derekem – Boyd na pokraji spánku a Derek s novinami na klíně, kde se snažil najít jakoukoli informaci, co by mohla souviset s Alfí smečkou.

Derek byl první, kdo je ucítil a okamžitě vstal.

„Boyde,“ houknul na Boyda, který hned procitnul, plně čilý a soustředěný, jakoby vůbec nespal. Derek nemusel nic vysvětlovat, protože Boyd je cítil taky. Erica s Isaacem slyšeli Derekovo houknutí – nosy plné pachu jídla – a v sekundě se objevili v obývacím pokoji.

Erica chtěla promluvit, ale Derek ji umlčel rudýma očima. Poslouchal.

Slyšel kroky čtyř osob kráčející k domu, jejich srdce ve stabilním rytmu. Šli mlčky a pomalu, zastavili se na verandě a pak zazvonil zvonek.

Derek se zmateně ohlédl po svojí smečce. Smečka Alfů, co zvoní?

Zvonek zazvonil podruhé a donutil Dereka k akci. Kývl na svoje Bety, které si v naučeném rozmístění stouply za něj, a šel otevřít.

Za dveřmi skutečně stáli tři muži a jedna žena, všichni v uvolněném postoji, žena dokonce s rukama v kapsách. Právě žena ho upoutala nejvíc. Pravděpodobně vůdkyně skupiny vypadala tak na dvacet, měla tmavou pleť, ale ne tak tmavou jako Boyd a její vlasy byly tuhé a těžké, navzdory pleti světle hnědé. Vedle ní stáli dva muži podobní jako vejce vejci – dvojčata. Byli mladší než ona, s modrýma očima a blonďatými vlasy do módního, rozcuchaného účesu. Oba se usmívali rošťáckým úsměvem a působili dojmem, že přišli na oslavu. Poslední z nich byl nejstarší a nejvyšší, v Derekově věku, podobný dvojčatům (i když s tmavými vlasy), takže ho Derek tipoval na příbuzného.

„Derek Hale?“ promluvila žena a usmála se. Nečekala na odpověď a pokračovala: „Omlouváme se, že jsme o sobě nedali vědět dřív, ale museli jsme se adaptovat.“ Znovu ten úsměv. „Já jsem Tyra. Tohle je Aiden a Ethan. A tohle Mason.“

Jestli to byla strategie, jak Dereka zmást, rozhodně se jim dařila. „Co chcete?“ zavrčel.

„Klídek,“ jedno z dvojčat – Ethan – vyhodilo ruce do vzduchu v mírovém gestu, „nejsme tady, abychom na vás zaútočili nebo tak něco.“

„Naopak,“ dodalo druhé, „potřebujeme pomoct.“


	2. Stiles v pyžamu

Pořád čekal, že se něco zvrtne. Sledoval čtyři Alfy ostřížím zrakem, připravený se kdykoli přeměnit, pokud to bude třeba. Erica se zatím vrátila z kuchyně a na tácu nesla čtyři šálky s čajem, které položila na stůl před Alfy sedící vedle sebe na gauči.

„Díky,“ řekla Tyra a poklidně z čaje upila.

„Nemáte cukr?“ zeptal se Ethan. Erica přikývla, zašla do kuchyně a vrátila se s cukřenkou. Aiden si do šálku naházel pět kostek stejně tak jeho bratr.

„Myslím, že bychom měli vysvětlit, proč jsme přišli,“ řekl Mason, když odložil šálek zpátky na stůl.

„To je dobrý nápad,“ odvětil Derek a jeho hlas nesl nádech sarkasmu.

„Jak už řekl Aiden,“ začala Tyra, „potřebujeme pomoct.“

„Pomoct s čím?“ zeptal se Derek ostražitě.

Tyra si vyměnila pohled s Masonem. „Máme na našem území takový problém,“ řekl, a když Derek beze slova vyčkával, pokračoval: „Jeden z naší smečky se odtrhl.“

„Dobře,“ zamručel Derek pomalu, „ale to není nic, s čím bychom vám mohli pomoct.“

„To není všechno,“ zavrtěla hlavou Tyra a na chvíli se odmlčela, jak zvažovala slova. „Marc se totiž úplně zbláznil. Začal přeměňovat lidi, aby si stvořil vlastní smečku. Ale jen vybrané lidi.“

„Co to znamená?“ vložil se do rozhovoru zvědavě Isaac a Derek po něm švihnul očima.

„Myslím, že vy už jste měli tu čest s kanimou,“ prohlásil Mason. V místnosti se rozhostilo hrobové ticho a Derek měl pocit, že snad ani neslyší bušit srdce ostatních sedmi lidí v pokoji. Myšlenky se mu v hlavě táhly jako lepidlo. Vážně doufal, že se jim nesnaží říct to, co si myslel, že se snaží.

„Přeměňuje lidi v kanimy?“ hlesla Erica.

Tyra přikývla. „Podle legendy se kanimou stane ten, kdo má nevyřešenou minulost, je to tak? Marc vyhledává takové lidi a týden před úplňkem je pokouše. Když se promění ve vlkodlaka, bez milosti je zabije. Začíná do města přitahovat lovce.“

„Kolik jich už má?“ zeptal se Derek klidně, ale v nitru mu srdce bušilo jako šílené.

„Pět,“ hlesla Tyra, „ale nevíme, kdo to je. Viděli jsme je jen v ještěří formě.“

„Když jsme se doslechli, že jste se tu vypořádali s kanimou, doufali jsme, že byste nám mohli pomoct,“ promluvil Aiden.

„Od koho to víte?“

„Tantamy se šíří rychle,“ zamručel Mason.

Dereka napadla jediná osoba – Peter. Zaťal zuby. „Neznáme žádný zázračný návod, jak zabít kanimu. Měli jsme prostě štěstí.“

„Jak přesně se to stalo?“ zajímal se Ethan a Derekovi připadalo, jakoby si přál vyprávět pohádku.

„Jacksona – kanimu – zachránila jeho životní láska,“ odpověděl a sakra, proč to znělo tak stupidně? „Zkrátka se mu povedlo vyřešit jeho problémy s minulostí.“

„Co se stalo pak?“ zeptal se Aiden.

„Proměnil se ve vlkodlaka.“

Alfové mlčeli a všichni čtyři vypadali zamyšleně.

„Můžeme si promluvit s Jacksonem?“ zeptal se Mason a prohlédl si Derekovu smečku, jakoby zkoumal, kdo z nich je Jackson.

„Jackson nepatří do mojí smečky. Jackson je omega,“ zabručel Derek nevrle.

„A můžeme s ním mluvit?“ naléhala Tyra.

Derek se ohlédl po svojí smečce. Boyd neurčitě pokrčil rameny.

\---

Stiles si nebyl docela jistý, jak se to stalo, že jeho život nabral takový směr. Jasně, všechno začalo Scottovým kousnutím, ale jak se proboha stalo, že tady teď sedí s Lydií a sledují Futuramu jako dva nejlepší kamarádi?

Pamatoval si, jak k němu přišla před několika měsíci nešťastná z Jacksonovy smrti, jak jí utěšoval a pak jí všechno řekl, aby jí pomohl Jacksona zachránit. Takže to zpočátku byla asi vděčnost, která přerostla v něco víc.

Přesto bylo v jeho životě ještě něco podivnějšího než vlkodlaci a kamarádství s Lydií. Derek Hale a on. Jak se proboha stalo tohle? Jasně, Derek se mu líbil vždycky (a komu ne, ten musel být slepý), ale nikdy by nečekal, že i on bude chtít jeho. Aspoň na sex.

Stiles se zamračil. V tom byl právě problém. Šlo jenom o sex. Ne, že by si stěžoval, sex byl skvělý, ale on chtěl něco víc. Ne velkou romanci jako Lydia a Jackson, úplně by mu stačil vztah, který by nemusel tajit. Bohužel se nezdálo, že by Derek chtěl jejich vztah posunout na… vztah.

„Zase to děláš, Stilesi,“ zakroutila hlavou Lydia.

„Promiň,“ zamumlal a upřel oči na obrazovku.

„Viděl jsi ho dneska?“ zeptala se Lydia. Ona jediná věděla, co mezi ním a Derekem je. Neřekl jí to, sama na to přišla, protože ho prostě znala. A taky v tom měla prsty holčičí empatie (ta, co chyběla Scottovi a díky které o ničem nevěděl).

„Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou. Rozhodl se, že se nenechá poddat tomu pocitu osamění a bezmocnosti.

„Kdy jsi ho viděl naposledy?“

„Před týdnem. Slíbil, že přijde, ale když se tu kolem potlouká ta Alfí smečka…“

Lydia si povzdychla. „A proč mu prostě neřekneš, co cítíš?“

„A všechno zkazit?“ odmítl Stiles a vypnul počítač, protože Futuramě už ani jeden z nich nevěnoval pozornost. „Víš, že Derek nedal nijak najevo, že by mě měl rád.“ To slovo mu vážně nešlo přes rty.

„Spí s tebou,“ připomněla mu Lydia a trochu se při té představě uchichtla.

Stiles se zašklebil. „Nech toho.“

Lydia se protáhla. „I tak ses dostal dál, než by kdokoli čekal.“

„To je dost nepovedený kompliment,“ ušklíbl se Stiles.

„Lepší neumím,“ pokrčila Lydia rameny a natáhla se pro mobil, co jí ležel na Stilesově nočním stolku a zuřivě vyzváněl. „Jacksone,“ pozdravila volajícího nadšeně.

Stiles protočil oči a vstal, aby si odskočil na záchod. Když se vrátil, Lydia na něj v pokoji čekala, převlečená z pyžama do normálního oblečení, a ve tváři měla vážný výraz.

„Co se děje?“ Něco se dít muselo, jinak by nebyla oblečená.

„Alfí smečka se dnes večer ukázala u Dereka. Chtějí mluvit s Jacksonem,“ odvětila klidně.

„Cože? Jak to? Proč s Jacksonem? A proč Derek nedal vědět?“

„Je to tvůj přítel, ne můj,“ utrousila Lydia kousavě. Stiles chtěl něco odseknout, ale Lydia dodala: „A navíc chtějí mluvit i se mnou.“

„S tebou? Proč s tebou? Vždyť ani nejsi vlkodlak!“

„Chtějí mluvit o kanimě.“

Zůstal stát v němém úžasu. „Proč o kanimě? A proč s tebou?“

Lydia pokrčila rameny a hodila mu bundu. „Potřebuju svést.“

„Neměla bys tam jezdit,“ rozčiloval se Stiles, když Lydia vyšla z pokoje a on ji následoval, zatímco si oblékal bundu. „Je to nebezpečné.“

„Jackson by je nenechal mě zranit,“ zavrtěla Lydia hlavou a netrpělivě sledovala, jak si Stiles obléká boty.

„Víš, Jackson není všemocný,“ připomněl jí Stiles sarkasticky.

Povzdechla si. „Mohl bys o tom prosím tě přestat diskutovat? Jackson potřebuje pomoct a nežádal by mě, abych přijela, kdyby si myslel, že se mi může něco stát.“

„To zní rozumně, ale pořád se mi to nelíbí!“

„Jeď už,“ pobídla ho naštvaně.

„Fajn,“ rezignoval, „kam?“

„K Derekovi.“

Ztuhl, ale doufal, že to na něm nepoznala a nastartoval. Na půli cesty si všiml, že na rozdíl od Lydie se nepřevléknul z pyžama, ale on na Alfí schůzku pozvaný nebyl – nemusí vypadat reprezentativně. Rozladilo ho to, protože kdyby byla Lydia v ohrožení, mohl by pomoct. Takhle nebude ani vědět, co se děje.

Zastavili před Derekovým domem a Stilesovi se rozbušilo srdce, protože tenhle dům měl spojený s Derekem a jeho doteky. Zaostřil, když si před domem všiml tří postav a jednu z nich by Stiles poznal kdekoli – Derek. Postavy se pohnuly směrem k autu a Stiles rozpoznal i Jacksona. Třetího neznal, ale silně na něj zapůsobil.

„Stilesi, co tady děláš?“ zavrčel Derek, jak ti tři došli k autu.

„Kdo to je?“ zeptal se zamračeně neznámý, ale Stiles rozpoznal i náznak zájmu.

„Jenom mě odvezl,“ zabručela Lydia, vystoupila z auta a políbila Jacksona na tvář. Jackson se tvářil ostražitě.

„Je to člověk,“ řekl muž a Stiles se zašklebil. Muž se obrátil k Derekovi. „On o nás taky ví?“

„Samozřejmě,“ předběhla ho Lydia v odpovědi a Derek jí věnoval rudý pohled, kterého si nevšimla, nebo dělala, že ho nevidí. „Stiles nám všem několikrát zachránil život.“

Muž pozvedl obočí a zvědavě si Stilese prohlédnul. „Co víš o kanimě?“

„Cože?“ vyhrkl Stiles překvapeně, šokovaný, že muž promluvil přímo na něj.

„Stiles ví všechno, co já nebo Jackson,“ odpověděl za něj Lydia a Derek jí propaloval rudýma očima.

Muž si ho prohlížel, jakoby rozhodoval, jestli ho má koupit nebo ne.

„Chci, abys šel taky,“ rozhodnul se nakonec a probodl ho očima.

„Stilese se to vůbec netýká,“ zavrčel Derek hrubě.

„Netýká, ale může mít informace, co by mohly být užitečné,“ pokrčil rameny muž a otevřel dveře džípu. Nakrčil obočí nad Stilesovým oblečením.

„Nevěděl jsem, že budu muset vystoupit,“ obhajoval se Stiles a Lydia se uchichtla.

Všech pět zamířilo do domu. Stiles na sobě cítil Derekův pohled a otočil se k němu. Derek na něj zíral vzteklým pohledem, jakoby to byla všechno jeho vina. Stiles se na něj zamračil. Kdyby z toho vynechali Lydiu, vůbec tady nemusel být.

Vevnitř na ně čekala nejen Derekova smečka, ale tři vlkodlaci. Derek jim přes zaťaté zuby představil Lydiu a Stilese a naopak Alfy jim. Stiles se dozvěděl, že ten muž je Mason, dvojčata Ethan a Aiden a žena Tyra.

„Proč je tu on?“ zeptal se Aiden a kývl na Stilese.

„Ví o kanimě,“ odpověděl muž, kterého mu Derek představil jako Masona.

„Aha,“ řekla Tyra a významně se na Masona podívala. Proběhla mezi nimi tichá komunikace a Stiles měl podezření, že šlo o něco osobního.

Usadili se – Lydia do křesla k Jacksonovi, Alfí smečka vedle sebe na gauč, Derek se Stilesem na židle donesené z kuchyně a Derekova smečka vedle sebe na zem před Dereka.

„Tak,“ řekla Lydia mile, „copak se děje?“

Stiles cítil, jak je Derek vedle něj ztuhlý. Ruce měl založené na prsou a celé paže měl odhalené, takže Stiles viděl naběhnuté žíly. Nejraději by se ho dotkl a uklidnil ho (protože během sexu to vždycky fungovalo), ale teď a tady se neodvažoval.

Mason jim vyložil celý problém a Stiles uznale hvízdnul. „Páni, to máte teda problém.“

Derek na něj zasyčel a Mason pozvedl obočí. „Proto jsme přijeli sem. Derek už nás slíbil svou pomoc.“

„Co to znamená?“ zeptal se Stiles, ale místo na Masona, hleděl na Dereka.

„Odjedeme s nimi pomoct jim smečku porazit,“ odpověděl Derek, aniž by se na Stilese podíval. Stiles měl dojem, že se mu zastavilo srdce, a pak se rozběhlo tak prudce, že se mu před očima rozpohybovaly černé fleky.

„Ty jedeš taky?“ slyšel, jak vypískla Lydia, ale její hlas jakoby přicházel z velké dálky.

„Já nepatřím k Derekově smečce.“

Lydia si oddechla a pohlédla na Stilese. „Jsi v pořádku?“

Stiles se snažil vzpamatovat. „Co? Jasně, samozřejmě, jsem jenom překvapený.“ A aby odvedl pozornost, zeptal se: „A na co potřebujete mě a Lydyii?“

„Potřebujeme co nejvíc informací,“ odvětili dvojčata nastejno. „A Lydie byla klíčem k Jacksonově přeměně z kanimy na vlkodlaka.“

Začali ji vyslýchat a Lydia jim ochotně odpovídala. Co cítí k Jacksonovi, jak se cítila, když umřel a znovu se probudil, na každou maličkost, která je napadla. Stiles mlčel, ale snažil se dávat pozor, i když mu srdce bušilo tak silně, až ho zaráželo, že mu nikdo z vlkodlaků neřekne, ať se uklidní. Jeho oči neustále přebíhaly z mluvící Lydie na Derekovu tvář.

Derek hodlal odjet s Alfí smečkou porazit smečku kanim. Nenapadalo ho nic, co by mohlo být nebezpečnějšího. Derek nemohl věřit Alfům a jeho vlastní smečka byla relativně nová a nevycvičená. Chtěl jet s ním, ale věděl, že to nepřichází v úvahu. Derek by ho odmítl a Stiles je moc velký na to, aby se vecpal do Derekova kufru.

Představa, že tam někde bude Derek úplně sám, bez nikoho, kdo by ho ochránil, mu rozproudila krev po celém těle. Divoce mu bušila v uších, takže ani neslyšel, o čem Lydia mluví. Jako v mlze viděl, jak se k němu Derek otočil a ve tváři měl zamračený výraz. Něco řekl – určitě něco řekl, protože Stiles viděl, jak hýbe ústy – ale neslyšel nic a vlastní slova se mu zadrhla v suchém hrdle.

Derek se ho dotkl a ten dotek utišil bouřící krev natolik, že byl Stiles schopný vnímat zvuky.

„Co mu je?“ zeptal se Aiden a teď se všichni dívali na něj.

„Potřebuje jen trochu vzduchu,“ zamumlal Derek.

„Odvedu ho na terasu,“ nabídl se Mason a zvedl se, s pohledem přikovaným na Stilesovi, aniž by si všiml, jak po něm Tyra hodila očima.

„Ne,“ vyštěkl Derek ostře a sám pomohl Stilesovi se postavit, „já se o něj postarám.“

Stiles cítil Derekovo teplo, jak mu pomáhal udržet rovnováhu a vyvedl ho ven, kde se posadili na lavičku. Nevěděl, jestli za to může čerstvý vzduch nebo Derekova blízkost, ale pomalu se uklidnil a byl znovu schopný mluvit.

„Omlouvám se,“ zašeptal, hlas lehce nakřáplý.

„Neměl jsi sem vůbec chodit,“ zavrčel Derek. Jeho hlas zněl hrubě, ale jeho objetí bylo hřejivé a jemné. Vlastně to ani nebylo objetí, jen ho podepíral, aby se nesložil, ale Stiles o tom rád přemýšlel jako o objetí.

„Neměl jsi do toho zaplést Lydii,“ odsekl Stiles.

Derek zavrčel a ten zvuk šel z jeho nitra, až se Stiles zachvěl. Chvíli bylo ticho.

„Už jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se Derek starostlivě.

Chtěl mu říct ne, aby měl důvod se o něj opírat, ale nemohl lhát vlkodlakovi. „Myslím, že jo.“

Přesto ho Derek ještě chvíli držel, než je vyrušil Masonův příchod. Derek se od Stilese odtáhl, jako by se spálil.

„Neruším? Jen že s Lydií už jsme pro brali všechno, co jsme potřebovali vědět a chtěli bychom mluvit se Stilesem.“

„Dobře,“ přikývl Stiles, vstal a s Masonem vešli do domu.

Pověděl jim všechno, na co si vzpomněl. Co četl v Bestiáři, legendy a střípky informací z knih a internetu.

„Počkej,“ zarazila ho Tyra, když jim pověděl, že kanima jde jen po vrazích a co se stalo s Mattem, když pravidlo porušil, „takže z Marca se může stát kanima?“

„Pokud poruší pravidlo,“ přikývl Stiles.

„Jde jen po nás,“ zavrtěl hlavou Mason, „pravidlo neporuší.“

Stiles se zachvěl, protože to znamenalo, že každý z alfí smečky někoho zabil. U nich to byl jenom Derek – když zabil Petera, který se následně navrátil mezi živé, takže si Stiles ani nebyl jistý, jestli se to počítá.

„I tak si musíme dát pozor,“ řekl Ethan.

Stiles mluvil dál a skončil okolo druhé ráno, kdy byl totálně vyčerpaný.

„Doufám, že jsme vám pomohli,“ řekla Lydia, když se Stilesem vstávali k odchodu.

Tyra přikývla. „Kdybychom ještě něco potřebovali, vyhledáme vás.“

Stiles unaveně přikývl a nechal se Derekem vyprovodit až na terasu, s Lydií a Jacksonem v patách. Zatímco se Jackson a Lydia loučili, otočil se Stiles k Derekovi.

„Přijdeš? Zítra?“ zeptal se tak tiše, jak jen to šlo. Bylo to spíš odezírání ze rtů.

Derek se na něj zamračil, ale přikývl.


End file.
